yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Number C
| kanji = | romaji = Kaosu Nanbāzu | trans = Chaos Numbers | fr_name = Numéro C | de_name = Nummer C | it_name = Numero C | pt_name = Número C | es_name = Número C | sets = * Order of Chaos * Abyss Rising * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Judgment of the Light * Shadow Specters * Starter Deck 2013 | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Number C", short for "Chaos Numbers" ( Kaosu Nanbāzu), is a sub-archetype to both the "Chaos" and "Number" archetype. They are upgraded versions of the base "Number", which are Summoned by overlaying their base counterpart through Chaos Xyz Evolution. They are used by Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald Kastle, Mizael, Gilag, Alit, Vector, and Dark Mist in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime and Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL manga and are supported by the "Rank-Up-Magic" series. So far, all "Chaos Numbers", if they are Summoned normally rather than by Chaos Xyz Evolution, require one more material than their normal versions. Also, the first "Number C" evolutions of non-Over Hundred "Number" require the respective Attribute for their regular Xyz Summons. Story When Number holders have a high level of a certain emotion, Chaos Numbers start to appear. For example, Astral and Yuma Tsukumo obtained "Number C39: Utopia Ray" when Astral was happy to know Yuma considered him a friend. Reginald Kastle obtained "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" when his desire for revenge, brought on by "Number 32: Shark Drake", overpowered him. Later, Yuma obtained "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" after Vector (as "Rei Shingetsu") gave Yuma "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" and their "friendship" was strengthened as a result, though this was used by Vector to get closer to Yuma. Later still, Yuma and Astral obtained "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" when their friendship was strengthened as a result of Yuma saving Astral from his own darkness. In order to manifest a Chaos Number, a Duelist must have 1000 or less Life Points to Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray" and "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" while in the OCG/''TCG'', you must have the aforementioned amount of Life Points to activate their effects. When Summoned, they have the same ATK and DEF as their non-Chaos counterparts. When one is Summoned, the Number reverts to its sealed form and enters the Overlay Network. The Overlay Network then explodes, revealing the new sealed form, which then unfolds into the Chaos Number. from which the "Number Cs" are Summoned through Rank-Up.]] In Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II, Barians Summon Chaos Number through the use of "Rank-Up-Magic" cards. As implied, the Chaos Number Summoned this way is 1 Rank greater than its original form. Also, unlike their non-Barian counterparts, these Chaos Numbers have increased ATK and DEF. Chaos Numbers Summoned this way have a blood-red aura surrounding them, slightly resembling electricity. When someone Summons a Chaos Number by Ranking-Up, they enter a contract with it in order to maintain control of it, at the risk of depleting their life, such as with Gilag when he Summoned his "Number C106: Giant Hand Red". It can also put the user at risk in case the Chaos Number is destroyed, which can leave them severely injured, even to the brink of death. If a Chaos Number monster is Summoned with a "Barian's Force" Spell Card, their Overlay Units take the form of red diamond-shaped crystals as opposed to glowing orbs, and are referred to as "Chaos Overlay Units", just as with the "CXyz" monsters. The sealed "Barian Gate" appears while doing so. "Number C" monsters have powerful effects, though this is balanced out by their requirements - needing 1000 or less Life Points for the "Number C" monsters that have the same Rank as their "Number" counterparts, or requiring specific monsters to be attached to them as Xyz Material for Ranked-Up "Number C" monsters. Chaos Numbers So far, 10 "Number C" are known to exist.